staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 3 06:30 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Dobry Pasterz, odc. 1 (The Good Shepherd); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:35 Smerfy - Najwyższy Smerf, odc. 159 (The Tallest Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 11:05 Baranek Shaun - Zakochany Shaun, odc. 59 (19 s. II) (Two’s Company); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:15 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 11 (Crusoe, ep. 11) - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Marco Polo - cz. 1/2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:55 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 3. Ojczyzna, 4. Modlitwa - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 66 - Obrona konieczna - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2204; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Inaczej niż na biegunie, odc. 45 (Home for the Holly Days); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Drezno (Dresden, The Inferno); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 00:05 Pięć razy we dwoje (5X2); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Podwójne życie Weroniki (Podwójne życie Weroniki); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991) 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Zajęcia dydaktyczne; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Stonehenge (Stonehenge Decoded); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:35 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 8 Świdnik; cykl reportaży 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 585 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 586 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Strefa gwiazd 09:30 Wajrak na tropie - Na jagody roślinożerny drapieżnik; cykl dokumentalny 10:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - Azja (World's deadliest amimals. Asia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży (83) Irlandia Północna - "Belfast"; magazyn kulinarny 12:20 *Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1844; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110% - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagielońskie 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP 17:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (97); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Bezlitośni zabójcy (Silent Predators); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:40 Redakcja Kultury - (4) wywiad specjalny z NERGALEM; magazyn 00:25 Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja 01:15 Czekając na sen (Chasing Sleep); thriller kraj prod.Kanada, Francja, USA (2000) 03:00 Przesłuchanie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Defilady i pochody odc. 34; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07.45 Pod Tatrami 07.55 Pogoda w regionie 08.00 Rozmowy o młosierdziu 08.10 Nasze domy 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 W ciepłym mieoecie 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Joga - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Zwierzęta dla ojczyzny; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:51 NSP2011 W Klanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17.00 Pogoda w regionie 17.05 Parafia z sercem 17.25 Filmy dokumentalne 18.25 Jak uniknąć mandatu 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Wydarzenia kulturalne, koncerty OTV - Kraków 19.30 Twój fundusz, twoja szansa 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:53 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.15 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn motoryzacyjny (stereo) 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - Defilady i pochody odc. 34; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:54 Ostatnie dni wojny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Operacja praska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:13 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:41 Listy gończe odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 03:07 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:41 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:48 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Joga - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:04 W labiryncie prawa odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:28 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:52 Za kulisami PRL - Defilady i pochody odc. 34; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:17 Info jazda - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:28 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (10) - serial animowany 07.45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (28, 29) - serial animowany 08.45 Tom i Jerry (10) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (13) - serial animowany 09.45 Gumisie (1, 2) - serial animowany 10.50 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny, Niemcy 2004 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 16.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (24) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Hotel 52 (37) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (362) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (189) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kości 6 (114) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 news (2) 22.00 Kości 6 (115) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Potępiony - thriller, USA 2007 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show, Polska 2011 11:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12:35 Przepis na życie - odc. 9, Polska 2011 13:35 X Factor 15:20 Maska - komedia, USA 1994 17:25 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 X Factor 21:45 Przepis na życie - odc. 10, Polska 2011 22:45 Partnerki - odc. 10-ost., USA 2010 23:45 Usta Usta 3 - odc. 10-ost., Polska 2011 0:45 Jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 2:45 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 4:25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:25 Orlen Australia Tour Odcinek: 10 5:45 Dekoratornia 6:15 Galileo Odcinek: 57 7:15 Formuła 3 - skrót z wyścigu 7:45 Stawka większa niż życie 10:45 Galileo Odcinek: 215 11:45 Grand Prix Turcji 12:30 Mała czarna 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 47 14:30 ATOM Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 17:00 Hole In The Wall Odcinek: 9 18:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 21 18:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 22 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 217 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 110 20:30 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 25 21:30 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 1 22:00 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 48 23:00 Wyznania panny młodej 0:55 Oddział specjalny: Wyspa śmierci 2:55 Hole In The Wall Odcinek: 9 3:40 Kinomaniak 4:05 VIP 4:30 TV market 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 20 7:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 2 8:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 9 9:00 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 Był sobie człowiek 11:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 11:30 Pixie i Dixie 12:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 12:50 Madeline zaginęła w Paryżu 14:30 Klejnot pustyni 16:35 Człowiek orkiestra 18:25 Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek 20:00 Meteor Odcinek: 1 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 9 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 22 23:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 98 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 1:00 Parking grozy 3:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 6:00 Misja Martyna - finał Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 6:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 11 7:00 Telezakupy 9:05 Nasza klasa Odcinek: 6 9:35 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 13 10:35 Paulie, gadający ptak 12:35 Sprawa sercowa 14:35 Był sobie łajdak 17:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 14 19:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 20:05 Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa 22:50 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 20 23:50 Królowie komedii 2:10 Arkana magii 4:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 50; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:08 Skarby Filmoteki - Kręgle; etiuda; reż.:Tadeusz Pałka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - Kwadrat; etiuda; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Skład 6800; etiuda; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Skarby Filmoteki - Oj, nie mogę się zatrzymać; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Wiktoryna czyli czy pan pochodzi z Beauvais?; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Halina Kwiatkowska, Małgorzata Lorentowicz, Barbara Brylska, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Kazimierz Opaliński, Barbara Marszałek, Kazimierz Fabisiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Neonowa krowa; film animowany; reż.:Maciej Ćwiek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Studio Kultura - Kultura w Rzeszowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 5/14 - Bazylika nad grobem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 6/14 - Papieskie gospodarstwo; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Dr Charakter przedstawia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Śpiąca Królewna - balet Kirowa (Sleepeing Beauty (Kirov)) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Oleg Winogradow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Doskonałe popołudnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Miniatury muzyczne - Bobby McFerrin i Motion Trio; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wniebowzięci; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jan Himilsbach, Regina Regulska, Ewa Pielach, Ryszard Narożnik, Janusz Kłosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Most; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.: Stanisław Kasprzysiak, Andrzej Rausz, Joanna Skulenty, Franciszek Szydlak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Niedziela z... teatrem STS - Baw się razem z nami - Część artystyczna (STS); widowisko; reż.:Jerzy Markuszewski; wyk.:Wojciech Wysocki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Niedziela z... teatrem STS - STS (Studencki Teatr Satyryków); film dokumentalny; reż.:Antoni Krauze; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Niedziela z... teatrem STS - 31 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '94 - Mnie nie jest wszystko jedno - piosenki Andrzeja Jareckiego 1; reż.:Wojciech Młynarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Cztery pokoje (Four Rooms); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Allison Anders, Alexandre Rockwell, Quentin Tarantino, Robert Rodriquez; wyk.:Tim Roth, Marisa Tomei, Bruce Willis, Salma Hayek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Osadne (Osadne); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2009); reż.:Marko Skop; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Videogalerie odc. 4; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Mocne kino nocne - Basen (Piscine, La (Swimming Pool)); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:François Ozon; wyk.:Charlotte Rampling, Ludivine Sagnier, Charles Dance, Maurice Chevit; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Solaris (Soljaris); film science fiction kraj prod.ZSRR (1972); reż.:Andriej Tarkowski; wyk.:Anatolij Sołonicyn, Iwan Łapikow, Nikołaj Sergiejew, Irma Rausz, Jurij Nazarow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Sztuka mediów - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Weekend z regionem - Wrocław; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ostatni lot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Świadkowie historii - Ocalony cz 1; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Świadkowie historii - Ocalony cz. 2; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pociąg do historii - Wspomnienie dawnego świata 1; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Królewskie sny - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gość w dom - U Wiktorczyków w Wolimierzu; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Flesz historii - odc. 23; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Ex Libris - 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 1; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Andrzej Trzos Rastawiecki; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Marek Kondrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Czarnobyl dla Europy; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Siarhei Isakau; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Dzień wolności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 5/14 - Bazylika nad grobem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - Ja cię uczyć każę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mokotowski spacer z panem Eugeniuszem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Król; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 1; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Po co nam to było - Powtórka z kabaretu - Krystyna Sienkiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 08.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Spór o historię - Kosynierzy polskich powstań; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 2; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Andrzej Trzos Rastawiecki; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Marek Kondrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dziedzictwo Orła Białego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Widowisko; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1683; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1684; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1685; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1686; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Plebania - odc. 1687; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 4 - Pożegnania (Skola pro Żywot - Ulety); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 W stronę świata - odc. 1* Lucjan Wesołowski artysta - handlowiec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Lady Pank; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - Kostiumy i rekwizyty (1); reż.:Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk.:Jerzy Kryszak; STEREO 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (22) gość: Iwona Guzowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 7; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 31; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 819; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 361; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 362; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Chowaj się, Robotku!, odc. 5 (Hide and Seekk Whiz!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 10* - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (60); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Steczkowska & Maleńczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Info jazda - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa gwiazd - 7; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 819; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Chowaj się, Robotku!, odc. 5 (Hide and Seekk Whiz!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 22* seria II - Strzały na Pawiaku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino Mistrzów - Pasja; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bolesław Smela, Wojciech Alaborski, Henryk Machalica, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Edmund Fetting, Mieczysław Voit, Henryk Bista, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12